Pon Farr
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: What happens when a Vulcan goes into Pon Farr when there is no home planet left and no 'wife' to return to? To make matters worse and against all logic, he is in love with someone else. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** FuryanGoddess  
**Title:** Pon Farr  
**Fandom:** Star Trek 2009  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** for graphic sex.  
**Pairing: **Spock and Autumn OFC**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Spock, Scotty, or Kirk or anything else Star Trek related. I am only using them for my amusement. I make no money by this and I mean no offense. I do 'own' Autumn, as much as you can a person in a fanfic you wrote. Lea Archer belongs to Bitten, and I just play w her sometimes too. You can read that story A Perfect Universe at VinXperence.  
**Feedback:** Yes please. Keep it nice though, I do this for fun!  
**Summary:** What happens when a Vulcan goes into Pon Farr when there is no home planet left and no 'wife' to return to? To make matters worse and against all logic, he is in love with someone else.  
**Archive:** No thank you. Only at and VX.  
**Authors notes:** Thanks to Bitten for the tons of help and time she has put in to this story for me and beta, suggestions, answers and everything else. Thank you also goes out to Evil Grin for her encouragement to write again and to do this story.

* * *

Prequel to this is Human Emotions

* * *

Info from http: // Encyclopedea . Wizards . Pro / index . Php / Vulcan _ mating _ rituals [i]PON FARR:

Every seven years the adult Vulcan male must endure a time when his logic is ripped from him, when a lifetime of suppressed emotion erupts to the surface. It is the Pon farr, the time of mating. Pon Farr is an ancient drive that impels the Vulcan to return home to take a mate, or die. It is seen as a deeply personal experience. Few outworlders know of its existence. Vulcans do not usually speak of it even among themselves. They shield it with ritual and custom shrouded in antiquity.

Pon Farr brings with it a neurochemical imbalance that leads to erratic behavior in the Vulcan - nervousness, sleeplessness, outbursts of anger and violence... he can even become unaware of his actions. It's as if huge amounts of adrenalin are pumped into his bloodstream at once, and if nothing is done about it, the physical and emotional pressures will simply kill him.

It culminates in a condition known as Plak tow, or blood fever, where the male is overwhelmed with emotion and unable to think about anything else but satisfying his biological imperative. This state must be followed to its natural resolution. And there are only three known ways to do that. Taking a mate, the ritual combat and intensive, private meditation. Meditation is only attempted as a final resort, under circumstances where the pursuit of the other options is impossible. Achieving psychological resolution through meditation and thus correcting the chemical imbalance requires a degree of discipline that is extraordinary, even for a Vulcan. But such attempts are rarely successful and most often merely defer the inevitable. The preferable response to Pon farr is to fulfill the impulse, as nature demands. Those already partnered in a Vulcan union consummate the cycle every seven years.[/i]

* * *

**Chapter 1: I do not like Pon Farr!**

Spock took a deep breath and blew it away silently. He could not let anyone know what he was feeling. If they knew, they would lose respect for him, maybe even make jokes and laugh at him. He had enough of getting made fun of as a child, he would not allow it to happen as an adult. No one could know. He was strong enough to beat this on his own, he had before, though it did not seem this severe. He would do it again without the violence, without the mating, he would keep his logic and meditate away the fever as soon as his shift ended. Only two more hours.

Unable to maintain his silence any longer, Spock turned and said, "Scotty, is there a purpose to your visit to the bridge, other than distracting the Lieutenant from her duties?"

Autumn's soft laugh died on her lips as she looked over at Spock. She had never failed to complete an assigned task and it was very unlike him to comment on anyone's actions unless it directly effected his work. Scotty, bless his happy soul, didn't seem to notice the tension in Spock.

"Yeah, well, I was just chatting up me wee lass. It gets boring down there in the engines. Thou' they're warm, they don't talk back, and they're not as pretty neither," Scotty replied with a grin and turned back to Autumn.

Autumn's eyes remained on Spock as she spoke, "Actually, Scotty, I really need to finish reviewing these charts and plotting our next course. My shift is almost over and I need to have them for the Captain."

"Right, well, guess that's my cue to leave. I'll talk to ya later, love." Scotty leaned over and gave Autumn a kiss on the cheek before he got up and left the bridge.

Autumn watched as Spock's eyes turned black and narrow for a moment before he turned back around to face his console, seemingly satisfied that Scotty was gone.

She and Scotty had become quick friends. She liked his twisted sense of humor and his accent. He made her laugh and she was shocked that he really was in Starfleet. He was so different than anyone else she knew and she found it refreshing. Autumn loved spending time with him, but by the looks of it, Spock did not approve.

If he knew how much she loved him, he'd have no reason to doubt or feel jealous because she was sure that is what she had just seen in his eyes.

Odd, Spock never really gave much emotion away. Every once and a while, she'd catch a glimmer of something in his eyes, but not anything as intense as she had just witnessed. Something was up with him and she wanted to find out and help if she could. She'd have to wait until her shift ended, only two more hours. Autumn grinned as she realized that was when Spock's was over also. She wondered if he had anything to do with the scheduling or if that fell to the Captain's duties?

The questions fell from her mind as she returned her focus on to her work. She had a short period of time to do a lot of work, thanks to Scotty. She'd have to tell him to cut his visits shorter in the future. She couldn't afford to have anything effect her performance. Neither Kirk nor Spock would put up with it and she really liked her position on the bridge.

The whistle sounded as the shift ended and Spock was more than grateful. His mind had grown increasingly hectic and troubled. His body seemed to not want to do what he ordered it to and once, he caught himself shaking. Shifting in his seat, Spock almost groaned as his erection dug into the zipper of his pants. This was not something he was accustomed to and it made him begin to doubt that he would be able to handle his Pon Farr alone as he had always done.

He was not sure if it had to do with getting older, or with the destruction of his world. Maybe when Vulcan fell, the need to mate and procreate became stronger? That seemed like the logical reason for the increased hold the Pon Farr had over him, but he could not be sure and he did not like that.

Spock turned and stiffened in every way when he saw Autumn bend down to retrieve a stylus she had dropped. Maybe it had nothing to do with Vulcan at all. Maybe it had everything to do with a certain red head in a short blue skirt and a pair of sexy gogo boots. He was glad she wore blue, on top of the fact it matched his uniform, it accented the blue in her eyes.

Who designed these uniforms, Spock wondered, and why did they think males would be unaffected by the females' lack of proper covering? Standing, Spock walked slowly to the turbolift and managed not to even glance at Autumn, but he could sense her confusion. He knew he was acting out of character, but he could not help it.

Autumn hurried into the turbolift and gave Spock an awkward smile as the door closed. She didn't understand why Spock was acting the way he was. Was she pushing him too hard, too fast? Did she want more from him than he was capable of giving? He was the one keeping them from going to the next level and now he was acting all weird and jealous. It was very confusing. The last thing Autumn ever thought she'd have to deal with would be Spock's jealousy.

"What's the matter, Spock?" she asked softly as she watched the bars of light flash as the lift descended the levels.

"Nothing is the matter, Lieutenant," Spock replied without looking at her.

Autumn looked over at him and shook her head, "Do you expect me to believe that? You only call me Lieutenant on the bridge now. Did I do something wrong? It's not my fault that Scotty was talking to me, but he's my friend. I have every right to have male friends."

"Of course you do."

"They why the attitude?" Autumn ground out.

"I do not have an attitude, I just think it is inappropriate to," Spock paused to find the right word but nothing logical would come to mind, "flirt while on duty." Flirt was not what he had planned or wanted to say. Try as he might, he was having an increasingly hard time thinking properly and logically.

Autumn laughed and rolled her eyes, "Flirt? You think I was flirting with Scotty?"

Spock glared at her, "I know you were."

Autumn gaped and stood stunned for a moment as the door opened and Spock began to walk with quick, stiff steps. He had never reacted that way before. The look on his face did nothing to hide his anger. With a curse, she ran to catch up to him and grabbed his arm to turn him to face her.

Though she knew it was wrong, his anger sparked her own. "When have I _ever_ acted inappropriately or failed to compete my assigned task?" She cocked her head when Spock didn't respond. "Not once and you know it! I told you before how I feel about you-"

"Stop!" Spock snapped as he looked around and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his quarters.

With a trembling breath, Autumn looked up at him and she fought back tears, "Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? Is it because I'm human?"

"My mother was human," Spock said flatly but that just enraged her more.

"I know she was human and because of that fact, I love you. I love you because you can feel human emotions. I don't think I could stand being with a full Vulcan, not like your father."

"My father is a good man."

Spock was back to his unemotional self, at least for the moment.

"Yes he is, but one that could only admit that he loved his wife after she was gone." Spock flinched and Autumn asked again, "What is wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself."

"I am not my father."

"What does that mean?" she cried.

"I do not know!" With a trembling hand, Spock rubbed at the perspiration on his forehead and took a breath, "I think it would be wise if you left before one of us says something we can not take back."

With a very unlady like snort, Autumn agreed, "Fine, Commander. You know where to find me when you stop PMS'ing." She spun around quickly only to bump into Captain Kirk. She looked at him and saw his lips twitch.

"PMS'ing?" Kirk asked, "Spock?"

Autumn threw a look over her shoulder at the Vulcan, "If it isn't PMS, it's something else. Maybe you'll have better luck figuring it out than I. Of course, you're just a lowly human too."

Autumn stormed out of the room and wished vehemently that the doors swung shut so she could slam it in his face. The green blooded, cold-hearted hybrid! Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Autumn fought with herself. Everything inside of her wanted to turn back and hug and kiss him until he told her what the matter was. She loved him and was pretty damn sure he loved her too, as much as he was able to, but she had a little pride left. If he was having doubts about her, albeit her race or just her in general, she would not push him any farther. He would have to come to her after he decided once and for all.

Spock stood stiffly as he waited for Jim to start firing off questions about his behavior. He was not sure he would be able to handle it at the moment. His stomach churned with lack of food and gnawing hunger. He was tired and felt feverish. Still, he remained still out of sheer willpower and waited for Kirk's questions.

"Spock, what do you know about the new Non-Human Specialist Lea Archer?"

Confused by the change of subject, Spock raised a brow, "I do not understand the question, Captain."

"It's a simple question, Spock. What do you know about her? Is she involved with anyone? Married? Why did she not choose to go to Starfleet if she wants to serve on a starship?"

Humans and their questions were highly illogical. "I do not know the answers to those questions. I was unaware it was my job to find out. Perhaps I can have Autumn pass her a note next shift."

"Haha, is that sarcasm, Spock? Clearly, Autumn is correct. You aren't feeling well. Why don't you tell me what's the matter?"

"There is nothing the matter! Why won't anyone believe me?" Spock snapped and shoved his desk chair out of the way. All he wanted was to be left alone, but clearly that was not going to happen any time soon. Madness threatened to overtake him and he was starting to worry about what could happen.

Being Vulcan, Spock was stronger than any human dreamed of being and he did not want to hurt anyone. He did not want the blood fever to over take him and make him do something he was sure to regret.

Kirk looked at him with raised brows. "Well, for one, you're irritable as hell and two, you don't use contractions. I didn't think you were capable."

"I did not use a contraction." He denied, but could not be sure. He was not thinking properly any longer.

"Yes you did. You said, 'Why won't anyone believe me', not "Why will not anyone believe me."

"So?"

"There you go. So. So what? So what's wrong?"

"The matter is closed, Captain," Spock said as he picked up the chair he had just knocked over and sat down, "There are things I refuse to talk about, even with you."

Kirk looked at his first officer and sighed. He hated to pull rank, but he had a good idea that this occasion called for it. "Commander Spock, I order you to tell me what is bothering you."

Rage filled Spock for a second and he jumped up and took a threatening step toward Kirk who did not flinch or react in any way. He remained calm and that helped Spock get a grip on his emotions. He did not want to tell Jim, it was too personal, too intimate and no outworlder knew about it.

"Please, Jim, if you are my friend, do not demand this of me," Spock pleaded.

"It is because I _am_ your friend that I have to insist."

Spock sighed and knew there was no way to avoid it any longer. He was asked as a friend and ordered as an officer. He had to tell Jim the truth. Oh how he wished at times like these he could lie. Sitting back down in the chair he sighed and rubbed his hands together, "It is called the Pon Farr."

"The Pon Farr, what is that, some kind of illness?"

"Yes, in a way. Blood fever. It's something most outside of Vulcan do not know about. We, ourselves rarely talk about it." Spock paused and tried to calm the burning in his blood. "Every seven years, Vulcans are stripped of their logic and have to face their more... primitive urges." Spock could feel sweat dampen his flesh and his shirt stuck to his back. It was very uncomfortable.

"Primitive? What, like sex?" Kirk tried, he really tried not to make a wiseass comment, but in the end, he failed, "Do you need to get laid, Spock? Is that what this is all about, because I'm sure Autumn is up..."

"Do _not _talk about her that way!" Spock jumped up and growled as he grabbed Kirk's shirt. After a moment, he released him and stepped back as he straightened his shirt, "Forgive me, Captain. I believe it is in everyone's best interest that I take a leave of absence."

Puzzled, Kirk also smoothed his shirt, "Why can't you just... work it out here, Spock?"

"It is much more than the urge to copulate, Jim. It is the way a Vulcan takes a mate. Normally, I would return to Vulcan, but since it has been destroyed, along with the one I was mated to,"

"What? Mated, like married? Spock, are you married?" Kirk interrupted.

"It is less than a marriage but more than a betrothal. It does not matter now since she perished along with my world." Spock said matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't matter? Does Autumn know about this?" If Kirk knew anything about women, he knew that everything that you didn't think mattered, in fact did. If Spock didn't tell Autumn about this other woman, she'd skin him alive when she found out.

Spock shook his head, "No, she does not. It is why we have not..."

Kirk knew what they hadn't done without Spock finishing the sentence. Still, one question remained, "Would it have mattered if you did?"

"I do not know. I am unsure if I would have been drawn back to Vulcan, back to T'Pring. It was not logical to become intimate with Autumn until I knew for sure. It would not be right to hurt her in such a manner."

Well, at least Spock cared that much. "But T'Pring is dead?"

"Yes, but I am still Vulcan. I was unsure if I would be called to the colony to chose a new Vulcan mate, especially with so few of us left. It is what my logic tells me to do. It is what I should do to save my race, but,"

Understanding, Kirk smiled. "It isn't want you want, is it?"

"No, it is not. I want Autumn."

To Kirk, it was simple, go after what you want and screw everything else. Kirk always followed his heart, his emotions, never so much his logic. It was what made him and Spock such a great team. They balanced each other out. "Then Kung Pao with Autumn."

Spock snorted, "Pon Farr, Jim. Kung Pao is a food. Chicken I believe."

"I believe you are correct and it's quite yummy too. Now, I'm gonna go so you can get some action."

Groaning, Spock wished once again that he had not told the Captain anything. He knew that he would never live this down.

"It is more complicated than that. The blood fever can only be quelled by violence, intense and intimate mating or meditation. I believe that I am past the meditation point, though it was my plan once I retired to my quarters for the evening, but she followed me." Spock looked around, "I can still smell her." He shook his head, "And then you showed up."

"Would you like me to send in Scotty? The two of you can duke it out over the girl." Kirk said, only half joking.

"I do not think that that is a wise plan, Jim, as I will fight him to the death for her. I would fight anyone to the death for her and that, that is what scares me. These _emotions_ scare me, I do not like Pon Farr. It is uncomfortable."

Kirk laughed, "I imagine you will like the resulting fun."

Spock doubted that there would be any 'fun'. "Autumn is quite put out with me at the moment."

"Well, you should have told her what your damage was."

"My damage, sir. Forgive me, but I do not understand human talk. I sometimes wonder if my mother really came from your world." Just for once, Spock wished that he fit in somewhere. He was too emotional to be full Vulcan, too logical to be fully human. Now, with the Pon Farr upon him, it was another thing to set him apart from the rest. What would Autumn think of him now? Would she decide he was too alien for her? Perhaps she would be better off with someone like Scotty, someone that could love her openly as she deserved. The mere thought of it almost crippled Spock.

Laughing loudly, Jim started to leave when Spock stopped him, "Wait, Jim. I do not wish to complete the ritual on board the Enterprise. If something were to happen and we were interrupted, I believe there would be bloodshed." If Scotty looked at or talked to her one more time, there **would be** bloodshed.

Kirk rolled his eyes, "You know, for a first officer, you're a major pain in my ass! What do you need?"

Scotty gone. "A ship, leave for both myself and Autumn."

"For how long?"

"I do not know."

Throwing his arms up, Kirk grumbled to himself, "Great! Fantastic! Anything else you'd like? Wine? Caviar?"

Cocking his head, Spock replied, "I do not eat the flesh or products of animals."

"Jesus, I _know_ that, Spock. When do you want to leave?"

"If I can convince Autumn to accompany me, I would like to leave immediately."

With a sigh, Kirk put his hand on Spock's shoulder and was shocked to feel the heat there. Spock was usually a little cooler than everyone else. It helped the Vulcans survive on such a dry and hot planet and right now, he felt like he was running a good 101. Perhaps he would stop by and talk to Bones before making the arrangements.

"Autumn loves you, Spock. She will agree."

"To marry me, Jim? I am stuck between two worlds. I have no right to ask that of her."

Unsure what to say, Kirk just repeated what he said, "She loves you, she'll agree."


	2. It's Complicated

AN: Thanks to Bitten for her help and beta, suggestions and general fangirl talk. Thanks also to EG for her beta and support.

**Chapter 2: It's Complicated **

**

* * *

**

Kirk paused in the hallway outside of Spock's room and sighed. When he first decided that being a Starfleet captain was what he wanted to do, he never anticipated the issues that would arise from his staff. Pon Farr? Mating rituals. What next? Klingons? Lord help them all.

It wasn't like he didn't have his own romantic issues to deal with. Everyone thought he was an unabashed slut, and while that was somewhat true, he really was trying to mend his ways. Not because it reflected badly upon him and his crew, _ok well that's not entirely true_, but that wasn't the main reason. It did have a little to do with the conversation with Pike, but again, not the real reason.

The main reason had a set of legs on her that wouldn't quit and a mouth made to nibble on for hours on end. As much as he tried to deny it, even to himself, he didn't want her to think poorly of him. She was already a long enough shot as it was, flaunting himself and his sexual exploits in front of her was not about to win him any points.

Rolling his eyes at the sappiness of his thoughts, he set out to find the ship's head doctor.

"Bones," he called as he entered sickbay. "Where are you at?"

"I'm back here, Jim, keep your socks on." In no apparent hurry, Bones finished up with his patient, a funky looking gray... slug that had eyes all over it. Jim hid the shudder than ran down his spine.

"What happened to..." Him? Her? Jim wasn't sure. In truth, he really enjoyed the diverse make up of his crew, but there were some, no matter who you were, that were a little hard to take. He knew from his personnel roster that the one seated before him worked in the bowels of the ship, hence all the eyes. It helped them see in the pitch black, but it didn't mean they were pleasing to human eyes.

Bones shook his head, "It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, right Ekkahah? No more paperclip battles!"

Ekkahah appeared to lower its head and nod, then slithered off the table and lumbered its way out the door.

Kirk and Bones watched it go for a few moments before Jim turned and said, "Does it ever bother you.."

Bones cut him off, "No! I'm a doctor, Jim, not some squeamish teenage girl. They have feelings too. They feel pain and emotions. They deserve the same care as any humanoid does."

"Yeah, I know," Kirk said and then sat down on the table the gray slug was sitting on a moment ago. He jumped up and wiped at his butt.

"Don't worry, they don't leave slime trails, that's why they're suited to do their job. They can squeeze anywhere and even hang upside down without leaving residue behind."

Still, Kirk didn't sit back down. "I have a problem, well, not so much me as we or... better yet, Spock."

"What are you going on about, Jim? I have a lot of work to do and I'm down a nurse. Chapel picked up some kind of virus and she's down for a few days. I have inventory to do, ordering to do, reports to write and file-"

"Spock is dying," Kirk said flatly, knowing that would get the good doctor's full attention.

Bones' head snapped in his direction, "What?"

"Spock is dying, well... not yet at least, but unless he gets laid, he will."

"Laid? Dammit, Jim, just once, can't you explain something easily without all the cryptic talk? Is he dying or isn't he?" Bones didn't have time for Kirk's runaround. If Spock was really, truly sick, he had a lot of research to do. Bones took great pride in his work and knowing as much as he was able to about any given species under his care, but unless you're a Vulcan, the brain could only hold so much information.

Fidgeting with some medical equipment, Kirk explained, "He has entered Pon Farr."

Yanking away the instruments from Jim, Bones' brow furrowed for a minute before he picked up his tablet and started typing feverishly. "Pon Farr? That's what he called it?"

"Yeah."

"When? How is he? How far along? I think I've read something... ahh, here it is." Bones was quiet for a minute as he read and then cursed. "What do we do? Vulcan is no more."

"He's requested a leave of absence and a ship."

"We can't let him go out alone, Jim, it'll be suicide."

Jim smiled slyly, "He's requested a leave of absence for Autumn also."

Grinning, Bones nodded slowly, "Autumn, really? 'Bout time, I say. Truthfully, I was beginning to wonder if he had it in him. I think Scotty was starting to get a little too attached to her."

Jim grunted, "Spock agrees with that and has asked that they be kept apart for fear that he'll kill Scotty."

"Well, that would suck," Bones said in his normal, dry tone.

"No doubt, especially for Scotty." With a tired sigh, Kirk went on, "What I need from you, Bones, is to check Spock over before they leave. Make sure he's ok, that he's gonna make it and not hurt her."

Already loading up his medical bag, Bones shook his head, "If I know one thing, Jim, it's that Spock would never hurt her, or any other woman for that matter," Bones said in all confidence. "No matter how crazy he gets, he knows he's stronger than any one of us and he'd never turn that onto a girl."

Kirk knew the doctor was right, but still, he couldn't help the little sliver of fear that stabbed at the back of his brain. He'd seen Spock lose control, they all had, but his view point had been a bit more... up-close. "You weren't the one looking into his eyes while he was choking you. On top of that, I've felt Spock Prime's emotions. For a cold-blooded bastard, he feels things very deeply," Kirk said, trying to lighten the mood and his mind.

Bones scoffed, "You asked for that, telling him that he never loved his Mother. If ever there was a man with Mommy issues, it's Spock."

Kirk nodded in agreement. The subject of Spock's mother Amanda was one that was never broached again by any of them. No one really knew how deeply effected he had been by her loss. Spock Prime did not know his mother perished along with his world. In his time, she lived a full life. That was one burden that his younger counterpart bore alone.

"Well, I have to go and make arrangements and see to it that their shifts are covered for at least a few days." Kirk walked to the door and then turned back, "Report to me as soon as you've completed your exam."

"You bet." Though Bones had a pretty good idea what Spock would tell him to do with his exam. He just hoped that he didn't try to _show _him.

* * *

Against all logic, Spock was nervous as he stood outside Autumn's quarters. He looked down at the small box in his hand and wished he had never brought it. Should he take it back? Give it to her at a different time? Or would it help soften her toward his earlier behavior?

He was being stupid and acting like a love sick child. He began to turn away and stiffened when he saw Bones standing hardly a meter away. Spock had not heard or sensed his presence at all and that was disturbing.

Bones looked down at the box in Spock's hand and smiled, "For me? Spock, you shouldn't have."

Quickly hiding the gift behind his back, Spock stiffened even more. "I do not have time for childish games, Doctor. If you would please step aside so I could be on my way."

"Oh, no you don't. You still haven't asked her have you?"

Spock's lips thinned ever so slightly, "I should have realized that the Captain would run to you."

"Jim's worried about you."

Remaining unconvinced Spock lifted a brow, "There is no need."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"I do not need an exam, Doctor, please step aside."

"Like hell. If you're in such great health, why are you sweating, and shaking?" Bones whipped out his medical tricorder and began to scan Spock's body with it.

Enraged that his wishes were being ignored, Spock grabbed Bones by the throat and slammed him against the hallway wall. "I said I am perfectly fine. I suggest you take your tricorder and stick it-"

Autumn's door opened and for a second, all should could do was gape. Spock had Bones against the wall and even though his tone was civil, his words were not.

"Spock!" she cried.

His head snapped in her direction and he quickly let go of a slightly blue physician and stepped back. With a stiff movement, he straightened his shirt and avoided her eyes. "If you would excuse me," Spock said as he tried to make as gracious an exit as he could manage.

"Wait, Spock." He stopped but did not turn back around to face her. "Is there something you needed?" Autumn asked softly. She had hoped that he would come to her. She couldn't stand the rift between the two of them.

Bones snorted and received a sneer from Spock. A sneer! Truthfully Bones didn't think he had it in him and he was secretly proud of the Vulcan.

"No," Spock said at the same time Bones said, "Yes."

Autumn just sighed. There was no reason for Spock to be outside her door unless he had good reason. They all knew that. Why was he avoiding her? "Spock, please, come in. I think we need to talk."

After a moment, Spock agreed. "Very well," he said as he turned and followed Autumn into her rooms. With one last questioning look at Bones, she closed the door and turned to face the Vulcan.

Autumn looked at Spock and couldn't help the rising panic that filled her. He didn't look well and he was paler than normal, if that was possible. She wanted to reach out to him but she was still kind of pissed off at the way he had treated her earlier. Still, he had come to her door for a reason, Spock always had a reason for his actions and what was up with the box he was clutching in his hands? Deciding to ignore it for now, she crossed her arms and waited for him to speak.

Spock looked everywhere but at Autumn. He knew this was it, it would only end one of two ways from this point and both of them scared him. How he wished he could look at it from a logical sense, but that was not possible at the moment. If he told Autumn the truth, she might tell him to go away and say that she wanted nothing to do with him any longer, _or _she could agree and change both of their lives forever.

Pon Farr meant mating, mating meant children. For most of Spock's adult life, he had convinced himself that he did not want or ever plan on taking a wife or having children. He was half human. No matter who he mated with, their blood would be tainted by his. Though others looked down upon him due to his mixed race, he failed to see it as such a disadvantage. His father and home world wanted him Vulcan, his Mother was proud no matter what, but it had to hurt her that he chose the more logical way of life.

He should have been more open to her when he had the chance. Had he ever told her that he loved her? Did she know how deeply she resided in his soul? She was gone now, all chance of telling her was gone.

Autumn rolled her eyes and took a step toward him, "Spock, what is the matter? You came here to talk, yet you stand there and stare off into space. What ever it is you have to say, I can handle it, I'm a big girl."

A big girl that's about to get her heart broken, she was sure of it now. He was going to tell her that he didn't want to see her any longer. She'd pushed him too far, demanded too much and now she'd lose everything.

Spock finally looked at her and cocked his head, "Do you think I came here to end things with you?"

Autumn threw up her hands, "I don't know why you do half of what you do. You claim to do the logical, but nothing about you makes sense! Hot and cold, that's how you run. You claim that you are not ashamed to be with me, yet you won't claim me openly."

Lust shot through Spock to the likes of which he had never known. Images flashed in his mind, his hands buried deep in her mass of red hair, grabbing, pulling and he slammed into her over and over again. It took all of his will to remain standing and when he spoke, his voice was rougher than normal, "Is that what you want? To be claimed like a possession?"

_Say yes!_

"No, but I'm getting sick of hiding how I feel about you. Do you want me or not, Spock? It's a simple question and I deserve to know the answer."

"It is more complicated that than, Autumn."

Sighing tiredly, Autumn shook her head, "It always is with you. Why don't you tell me why it's so complicated?"

He was shaking now and he knew that she had to see it. Pretty soon, he'd lose all control of his thinking and start acting on instinct.

"It is called Pon Farr. Only Vulcan's are effected by it. We need to mate every seven years, go home. Take a wife."

Autumn gasped as Spock began touching her arm lightly. He seemed completely unaware of his actions but it sent chills racing over her body. She knew that his fingertips were extra sensitive and each caress was like a kiss, the very thought threatened to buckle her knees. Her thoughts jumbled and she couldn't concentrate on what he was trying to tell her.

"My planet is gone, the one that was to be my wife is gone. But it is you I want, it has always been you, Autumn." Spock looked her in the eyes then and asked, "Will you complete the Pon Farr ritual with me?"

Trying to focus, Autumn blinked. What was he talking about? Pon Farr? What the hell was that? Wife? _Is he married?_ _Is that why he hasn't touched me until now? Seven years? Is that the only time he's going to __**want**__ to touch me?_ No, that can't be right, she'd felt his erection press against her as they were kissing before.

Pulling her arm quickly away, Autumn took a step back and gasped as Spock swayed slightly. She reached up and caught him only to have him crush his lips against hers.

The kiss was brutal and primitive, two words that she would never have used to describe a kiss from Spock up until this point. He pulled her tightly against him and she could feel the heat pouring off of his body. He was on fire, burning up and every muscle in his body was taut.

Gasping for breath, she pulled her head back only to have Spock trail kisses down her throat. Moaning, Autumn closed her eyes as colors whirled around her. Yes, this is what she has wanted from the first moment she set eyes on him, but something wasn't right.

"Spock," she whispered and threaded her fingers into his thick, straight hair. It was damp and slightly mussed. Again, something that had never happened before.

After a few moments, Spock seemed to remember himself and took a few calming breaths. "I have a ship on standby. It is fully stocked with fuel and food for us. All that I want... all I need need is for you to agree to accompany me."

Trying to make sense of everything, Autumn's mind raced to understand. He was asking her to mate with him. Not just have sex, but mate. There was a huge difference, she knew. Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "If I go,"

His eyes were serious as they pinned her, "There is no turning back. If you get on that shuttle with me, I will claim you, you will be mine until one of us dies."

So matter-of-fact. No sugar coating it. Just plain truth and logic. So like Spock. She also knew that Vulcans lived a lot longer than Humans.

"I've never loved anyone but you, Spock. I'll go with you, anywhere you need me too."

The relief he felt was overwhelming and immediate. She said yes, Jim had been right. Spock was sure he would never live it down.

Unwilling to waste any more time, Spock took her hand and began to lead her from her room. "Very well, let us go," Spock stated in his normal, smooth tone. Now that he knew that she was willing, the fever cooled off, if only slightly. He could think somewhat clearly for now, but he knew once he got her alone, that would all change once again.

Autumn skitted to a halt, "Wait, don't I have to pack?"

The look Spock gave her made her toes curl in her boots. "You will require no clothing, I promise you that."

Autumn smiled, she really liked this side of Spock. Maybe, once Pon Farr was over, she could tease a little bit of this out of him from time to time.

Grinning, she looked at his hand, "What's in the box?"

Spock too looked down at the box and removed the lid. Inside was a ring with a design carved into a burnt-orange gem. "This stone is, was, only found on Vulcan." Swallowing, he took the ring out of the box, "It is my family crest, but unique to me. It will signify to the universe that you are my mate and everything that I am, and everything that I have, belongs to you in the event of my demise."

Spock held out his hand for hers and smiled when he saw that they were both shaking. He slid the ring onto Autumn's middle finger of her left hand. Tossing the box on the floor, Spock pulled Autumn close and gave her a soft gentle kiss.

"If I do not have you soon, I will surely die," Spock whispered and then grabbed her hand and began making his way through the ship toward their awaiting shuttle.


	3. Surrender

**AN: Thanks to Bitten for all her help, support and hours of work she has put in this w/ me. Thanks also goes out to EG for her help in beta.  
Warning: M/F sexual relations, language and mild violence. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3:**** Surrender **

**

* * *

  
**

The walk through the ship seemed to take forever. With each step, Spock's body grew hotter and more tense as his mind grew chaotic. Thoughts of Autumn, what he would do to her filled him and each step became a struggle when all he wanted to do was break out in to a run, dragging her behind him. Images flashed in his brain, almost danced in front of his eyes they were so vivid. Autumn splayed out in front of him, arching under him as she climaxed over and over again. Her screaming his name, begging for more. How hot and slick she would be under him... thoughts swirled and he almost stumbled. Catching himself just before he moaned, Spock increased his pace ever-so-slightly. It would not do to run without just cause. Mating, as per Startfleet regulations, was not as of yet, just cause. Perhaps in his case it could be, being he was going to die, literally die without it. The direness of his situation would almost be laughable if he was not so volatile.

Content in the knowledge that she finally and fully landed her man, Autumn walked proudly along side of him. She smiled and held his hand as people stopped to turn and watch them pass. No one said anything; they didn't have to. Shock was written all over their faces, but they were too smart or too scared to mutter a word.

It had been no secret that Autumn had a thing for the Vulcan; a few men had tried over the past few months to get close to her. She explained firmly to them that her interests lay elsewhere. Through deductive reasoning, it soon became clear where exactly it was directed and the offers gradually stopped.

Still, a few took their chances, either unknowing or uncaring if Spock had any interest in the redhead. Now it would be clear to everyone. Autumn had finally been claimed by the one who had held her heart for so long. She couldn't be any happier, she was sure, or she would burst.

She got a few approving smiles, a wink from Uhura and she hid her giggles as best she could. It would not do her or Spock's career well to act like a lovesick teenager, but that's exactly what she felt like. With her heart fluttering and her steps light, Autumn committed this moment to memory.

She wanted to remember it all, from the look on Spock's face to the exotic scent of his skin. It was stronger today than ever before and if possible, more pleasing and arousing. She wondered if anyone else noticed it or if it was just her? _Right, how many people went around trying to catch Spock's scent?_ Not many, she'd bet, but she had seen the looks of interest in other women's eyes. Both here on the starship and at the academy. Humanoid or not, it was hard not to notice how cleanly and perfectly the man was put together. Combine that with his superior intellect, and it was amazing that he had not yet been spoken for.

Unable to help herself, Autumn bounced a little bit more as she walked. Spock glanced down at her and raised a brow. In answer, all she could do was give him a goofy grin in return. Shock and desire shot though her as he smiled back. It was a naked, unguarded smile, one that let her see fully into his heart and soul. God, he was beautiful, everything about the man was breathtaking to her.

Both of them were briefly lost in one another and didn't notice Scotty until Spock bumped into him.

Taken aback, Scotty looked at their linked hands and said, "What's this then?" His voice was filled with a little more heat that he cared to admit and surely more than was healthy for his body. Still, he couldn't help the slight sting of jealousy that snaked through him. He knew that Autumn was in love with Spock, but he'd hoped, like many others, that it was a one-sided thing.

One of the things he liked most about her was that she didn't make him feel unattractive. Scotty knew he was no prize in the looks department. There was no question that Kirk had the looks, and if you liked the more non-human kind, Spock was your guy. Bollocks, even Bones had a better chance at getting laid than he did and the Doctor had sworn off women and relationships. In brains, well, Scotty knew he was an even match with any of them, probably even smarter than most. _Why canny' lassies love me for my wit an' intelligence?_ Scotty thought to himself.

All humor died from Spock's face as he straightened up to his full height. Autumn stumbled slightly and frowned in confusion as she was pushed behind Spock's back. She peeked around his shoulder trying to figure out what was going on.

Flat, cool and calm, the Science Officer spoke, "It would be wise to step aside and let us pass, Mr. Scott."

Scotty frowned at the open hostility Spock was projecting toward him. _An' why is he so pissy? 'E already has the lass!_ He and the Vulcan had never been close, nor did they didn't have any real issue either, other than their very first meeting. That was due more to circumstance than actual dislike. Now Spock looked like he was ready to rip his head off, and for what? Liking the same girl? Sharing the same hallway? Breathing?

Relying on his wit and sarcasm, Scotty curled his lip at Spock, "I'm jus' walkin' 'ere, Commander, no need to get your knickers in a bunch."

"I assure you my _knickers_ are fine, Mr. Scott, but if you do not move aside you will require extensive intervention from our Chief Medical Officer to remove _your_ knickers from where I-."

"Spock!" Autumn broke in with a half laugh, half gasp as she moved from behind Spock to stand beside him. She couldn't believe what he was saying or the way he was acting. Surely it was the Pon Farr, but Scotty didn't know that and by the look on Scotty's face, he was just as shocked as she was.

Spock stiffened even more at the idea of Autumn defending another man. Trying the quell the rage that insisted that he kill the competition, he took a breath. Looking down at Autumn he said, "It is no secret that the Chief Engineer has ... a ... thing for you," he explained, "I believe it is time he realized that you are well and truly spoken for, and that he should turn his attentions elsewhere before he finds himself with my foot up his ass."

Spock's words were spoken calmly, only his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Autumn flushed red and for a moment, so did Scotty before he turned pale and stunned. Embarrassment and fear raged inside of the engineer. He knew that Spock could indeed do what he threatened and more. He'd been present when Spock took on Kirk. The fight, if that was what you could call it, lasted only moments and even though Kirk was a scrapper in his own right, he was swiftly and unceremoniously defeated. There would be no hope for someone like Scotty.

Scared for her friend and for Spock's reputation, Autumn grabbed her love by the arm and started to lead him away from the flustered Engineer. Shocked at how deeply and wholly the Pon Farr affected a half-breed Vulcan, Autumn shuddered at the thought of experiencing it with a pure blood.

She wanted to apologize to Scotty for Spock's behavior and explain, but she didn't think that was a very wise move. Spock appeared to be holding on to his sanity by a thread and it was up to her now to save them both. She couldn't even spare a glance in his direction. It would have to wait until she and Spock returned and his bloodfever and jealously cooled.

When they finally reached their shuttle, only Bones and Kirk were there. Neither spoke to Spock as he stepped into the ship and began the pre-flight sequence. Autumn took a minute to speak to them.

"How is he?" Jim asked, his voice held only a slight hint of worry, but she could read the depth of it on his face.

"He's doing as well as well as can be expected." Autumn looked over her shoulder and lowered her voice, "We ran into Scotty," she didn't want to say anymore, knowing Spock could most likely hear her.

Kirk gave her a nod, "I'll check in on him."

Autumn smiled slightly and nodded. As she turned to leave, Bones grabbed her hand and placed a tiny first-aid kit in it. There wasn't much in the kit, some pain relievers, a few bandages and a package of instant ice. "Just in-case," he said softly and stepped back as a soft growl sounded from the front of the shuttle.

"I better go," Autumn said with one last look at her friends before she stepped inside and closed the hatch.

Spock stewed angrily. Did they really think he would hurt her? That he was so far out of control that he would act like an animal? Everything inside of him screamed for him to stand, open the hatch and bash their heads together. That would only prove their point and they might find a way to keep Autumn from going with him. That would be bad, for everyone involved. The one thing that could have kept him from doing just that sat down beside him, her blue eyes slightly uneasy.

With one last long look at Autumn, Spock turned back to the instrument panel and fired the engines. Seconds ticked by before the airlock opened and he could finally take off.

There was no particular destination in mind, just open space. Far enough away from any possible disturbance, but still close enough to the Enterprise that they could return quickly if need be. It did not matter that Spock was in the middle of Pon Farr, he was first and foremost a Starfleet Officer and he would do his best to put aside any personal discomfort if the need arose.

Autumn sat quietly, her heart pounding. Spock was shockingly more calm now than before. Odd, considering they were getting close to beginning the Pon Farr ritual, and maybe that was the reason? Was it because he knew soon they would be together? Mated? Perhaps he found comfort in that knowledge while she became increasingly restless.

What if she disappointed him or did something wrong? Could she please him enough to sate his bloodfever? Fear and doubt warred in her mind as Spock just sat there, quiet and seemingly calm.

His hands were steady, but his heart and mind raced. He so much wanted this to go smoothly. For her to find as much pleasure in his body as he was sure he would find in hers. Would he touch her like she wanted? How she wanted? Had she ever copulated outside of her species before? Another jolt of anger shot through him but he pushed it aside for his own sanity.

By nature, Vulcans were not a jealous species; only during Pon Farr did that particular emotion surface. It seemed that the worst of them came out during this time. Everything that they had worked to suppress with logic and clear thinking surfaced to threaten who they had ever strove to be.

Spock could not afford to allow his petty jealousy to ruin things between him and Autumn. She had agreed to be his, had told him more than once that she loved him, he really just needed to get over it. The only way for that to happen was to possess her fully. Unable to wait any longer, Spock set the autopilot and put the ship in a hover mode.

Autumn heard and felt the change in the engines and swallowed. This was it. Should she remain in the seat beside him? Move to the back and undress? Wait naked for him to come to her?

No, that's not how she wanted this to play out. It was quite possible that this would be the only time in her life that she had full control over him and his body. She planned on taking full advantage of that.

Standing, she gave Spock a soft smile and trailed a fingernail over the point of his ear and down as she passed. Her grin grew wider as she noticed the shiver that shook his body.

Turning the bedding down, Autumn sat, removed her boots and waited.

After setting the controls and autopilot to maintain the shuttle's current speed and trajectory, Spock stood and turned toward Autumn. It had taken every last scrap of willpower and focus he had left to get them this far, now it was all about the physical. He needed her, now.

Seeing Spock make his way stiffly toward her, Autumn looked up at him. She could see the subtle shape of his muscles under his uniform, but damn, seeing wasn't enough; she wanted to touch and lick them. She'd waited for this moment for a long time. Smiling slightly, she noticed the profound bulge in the front of his pants. She'd felt him stiff and hard against her before, but nothing quite so predominant.

"Take off your shirt," Autumn demanded as she licked her lips. Now she'd finally get to see all that ivory skin for herself. She watched, mesmerized, as Spock slowly removed his blue uniform shirt.

He was trembling and he knew she had to notice. Not that it mattered now, Spock would make _her_ tremble soon enough. The way she was looking at him made him feel like more of a man than anything ever had. Autumn wanted him; **him**, not because she wanted to flirt with the erotic side of life, or because she wanted to experience sex with a different species. No, she wanted him because she loved him.

Being a man of two worlds, the females of both species had sought him out for that very reason. The first time he had been very young and naive, the second was more for comparison. Unsure if he would favor a human woman or a Vulcan, he had enjoyed both once or twice and realized that it did not matter what species they were. All that mattered was finding the proper one, the one that he could love.

That was Autumn.

Her breath caught with the first look at him. His skin was so smooth and he appeared to almost gleam in the low light. Autumn walked slowly toward him and then trailed her fingers down his chest. "So soft," she whispered.

Stepping closer, she buried her nose in his neck and inhaled his scent as she splayed her hands over his chest. Autumn could feel his heart pounding under her palm and smiled. He hadn't touched her yet and that was kind of shocking. With the way his erection was straining in his pants, she had been almost sure he'd demand use of her body right away. As it was, he appeared to enjoy her touching him and she was more than fine with continuing.

Holding back was agonizing for him. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, of finally having Autumn for his own. Her touches were gentle, small strokes of her fingers against his heated flesh. The sensation was in direct contrast to how he felt. He wanted to strip her down and enter her hard and fast. To... fuck ... her until they were both sated, but he would not do that. He would take his time and let her have her own pleasure.

She stroked her thumb over his nipple and heard him gasp. "Do you like that?" she whispered before she ran her tongue over the length of his ear.

"Yes," he replied huskily.

Autumn felt him tremble and knew what else he'd like. The thought of what she was about to do made her mouth water. The idea of his hard, smooth shaft sliding down her throat had her moaning as she slowly lowered herself to her knees at his feet.

Their eyes locked as she untied his boots and slid his feet out of them. Next came his pants. Autumn couldn't help herself from sliding her thumb across the very tip of his erection that was straining to get out at the waistband of his pants.

Spock's whole body jerked at the contact as sparks seemed to shoot up and down his spine. Just one touch and he was ready to explode. He hoped he could hold out longer and not embarrass himself, but the extent of his hunger threatened to consume him.

He desperately wanted to be inside of her but when she touched him, he couldn't find the strength to pull away, or do anything for that matter, other than enjoy it. It was illogical to be so selfish, but in the end he could not help himself. She gave and he allowed himself to take. For now. He would give her as much pleasure as he was able when the time came.

Feeling the material of his pants part, Spock groaned as the cooler air hit his heated flesh. No sooner did he get used to the sensation before it changed once again.

Heat consumed him. Fire enveloped him and threatened to send him to his knees. Autumn had taken him into her mouth and Spock was sure he would die from the pleasure of it. He had heard and read about this kind of lovemaking, but had not had the chance to experience it for himself. Vulcans did not see any reason to preform such an act, it did nothing to further their species and human woman seemed unwilling to receive him into their mouths, only their bodies.

He could understand now, not that it had ever bothered him in the past, but sharing this with Autumn, and only Autumn, seemed more intimate somehow.

The taste of Spock on her tongue threatened to overwhelm her. His skin was like velvet but his cock was hot and hard as iron. Moaning, Autumn opened her throat and took him as deep as she could. Getting in to her work, Autumn shoved his pants down the rest of the way and all but yanked them off of him. Spock stumbled slightly but she held him upright with a hand and her mouth. Finally, he was fully and blissfully naked in front of her.

She pulled back to look at him, all of him. He was pale, she knew he would be. His sex was thick and only a shade darker than the rest of him. Unlike a human male the head was not purplish, but a dusky bronze color. It jetted out proudly from a mass of gleaming black curls.

His arms and legs were coated in a fine dusting of black hair that Autumn found unbelievably sexy. Grasping his hips, she pulled Spock back toward her waiting mouth and swallowed him down once again.

Unable to fully process the pleasure he was feeling without removing one scrap of Autumn's clothing, the only thing Spock could do was hold on. He threaded his hands into her hair and gripped as tight as he dared. He wanted to pull her back so he could make love to her but he never wanted her to stop. She seemed to be enjoying herself and he did not want to take that from her. Clearly, Autumn took pleasure in giving it to him.

Heat pooled low and burned hot. Against his will, he began to move his hips in accordance with her movements. His respiration grew shallow and fast and Spock knew that he was getting close to climax.

"Autumn," he whispered and tugged her hair slightly. He had hoped to pull her away, but instead, she moaned and inched closer. He was sure he would perish.

Feeling him lengthen and harden more, Autumn could have smiled, if her mouth wasn't so full. She was going to make him cum. Spock. The man that was always in complete control of himself was going to cum in her mouth and she couldn't wait. He wanted to draw back, she could tell, and she knew the reason why. He didn't want to offend her or force her to do something that she might not like.

He struggled a little harder and she looked up at him. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on his skin and she thought he never looked more beautiful. Their eyes locked as she struggled to tell him without words that she wanted this. Needed it even. Cupping his balls, Autumn tongued his slit for a moment until his eyes turned black and his body rigid.

Lights flashed and his ears buzzed as Autumn's intentions finally registered through the blaze of desire. She wanted him to climax in her mouth, was all but begging him to. It was unexpected, but he did not have the strength to hold back any longer.

Pulling him to her, demanding he let go, Autumn took him deep again, swallowed and whimpered. Finally, Spock let out a guttural moan as he surrendered himself to her.

Heat broke out goose-flesh all over his body as he went motionless. A heartbeat passed and then two before he felt himself being ripped apart as he shattered.


	4. Completion

**Chapter 4: ****Completion**

**AN: Special thanks to Bitten and EvilGrin. I would not be able to write this w/o the two of you. Love you guys. **

**Warning: Strong sexual content**

**

* * *

  
**

Panting hard, Spock trembled, his hands still tightly wound in Autumn's hair. As he opened his eyes he had to blink to bring everything back in focus. The walls seemed to move, turn liquid for a moment before they solidified once again.

With effort, he removed his fingers from the silken strands. Looking down at Autumn, he could only marvel at her. She had given him such a gift, unconditional love, total acceptance. He tried to hold on to the tender feelings he was having, but looking at her flushed face and swollen lips, he failed.

Autumn gazed up into Spock's dark eyes and smiled. God, how she loved him. The slightly dazed expression on his face was priceless and he was looking back at her like she was his everything. She gasped as the look was quickly replaced with hunger. An intensity that she had never witnessed overtook him and Autumn couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

Spock watched as she tongued the last of his seed from her lips and a low growl rumbled out of him. His recent climax should have helped his control, at least taken some of the edge off, but it appeared that the opposite was true. Somehow, he was even more hungry for her and this time, he meant to be deep inside her when he came.

With a quick jerk, Spock pulled Autumn up hard against him before his mouth crushed hers in a blistering kiss. He tasted Autumn and he tasted himself, the combined flavor fueled the bloodfever to an almost boiling-point.

Growling, Spock tugged at Autumn's shirt, "Get this off," he demanded, "I need your skin against mine!"

Autumn took a small step back and reached behind her neck to unfasten her shirt. Hiding her smile in the material, she slowly raised it over her head. She heard Spock suck in a breath as her breasts were revealed to him for the first time.

Her bra was lace and blue. It matched both her eyes and her uniform and Spock's body jerked at the sight of it. He was sure that her panties would match but he did not have the patience to wait for her to finish. With nimble fingers, Spock lowered her zipper on her short skirt and yanked it off.

Wicked heat curled low in Autumn as she watched and felt Spock unravel for her. He was always so calm and poised, but not now. He was intense and focused solely on her and the task at hand.

Spock looked up and locked eyes with Autumn as he flicked open the front snap of her bra and pushed it off. He quickly cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling the weight and smoothness of them. They were not overly large and that was more than fine with Spock. He liked that they fit just so in his hand. The alabaster globes almost matched his own skin tone, just a shade pinker. Her nipples were small and hard and the color of a pale rose. He stroked her buds once and watched as they hardened more. Autumn moaned and he gave them a small pinch before he dipped his head and sucked one into his mouth.

The flesh was smooth and creamy and he was sure he could feast there for hours. With a hand splayed against her lower back, he pulled her closer and sucked strongly. With each pull she whimpered and his body pulsed in response. Her body was soft, nipple pebble-hard and her skin fragrant. She smelled of lust and love, of both of them combined.

Autumn buried her hands in his short, dark hair and pulled him close. She arched to give him better access to her chest. What he was doing to her was driving her insane and she was ready to explode. _Is it possible to cum without any real contact_? she wondered. At that moment, Spock did the unexpected and gave her a small, sharp nip. Autumn cried out and came hard. The climax had been quick, almost painful in it's intensity. Her body trembled as colors and light danced behind her eyes.

Autumn felt lightheaded and hot. Edgy and no where near sated. She needed Spock inside of her. Needed his strong shaft claiming her, owning her.

She had expected fantastic sex with Spock. He was so well-versed in all things that she was sure he would know how to play her body just right. Cumming before things really got started was something she had not expected but could not be too surprised by. She had wanted him for so long, dreamed of him, his hands and mouth on her; no wonder she broke apart almost the moment he touched her.

Stunned by her response and quick, hard climax, Spock dropped to his knees and inhaled her scent. He pressed his nose to her flat stomach and growled before he grabbed and ripped the blue lace panty from her body. The offending material was keeping him from seeing all of her and that would not be tolerated. Tossing the scrap aside, he took her lean hips in his large hands and eased back to look at her.

She was wet, really wet, he could see the moisture clinging to her folds. She had only a thin line of bright red hair and he could not stop himself from tracing his finger along its path. It stopped just above her clit which he could see pulsing. Sliding his finger lower, he felt her softness. She was hot, so very hot and dripping with need for him.

So many men had longed to be where Spock was now. Kneeling down in front of Autumn, ready to worship her body. She chose him, only him and if it were possible for a Vulcan to be smug, then Spock would be. He brushed against the nub with his thumb and chuckled darkly at her reaction. No man but him would ever have the chance to touch her like this. No one. Not Mr. Scott, not any of the other lackeys that volleyed for her attentions. She was his and his alone.

Autumn gasped and jerked at the contact. She couldn't help but press her hips toward his hand. God, she needed his touch. Craved it like a drug. Those long fingers teased and stroked her and she was quickly approaching release again. At this rate, she might die before he got inside of her.

"Spock," Autumn whispered. Her body was on fire and her mind a mess. She wanted him to touch her, enter her... do _something_ to her, **NOW.** "Please!" she begged.

Raising a brow at her pleading Spock yanked her to him and tasted her. With a long, slow lick of his broad tongue, they both groaned. It was the first real taste of a woman for Spock and he decided he loved the flavor. He gave Autumn another pass before lust took him over. He had waited long enough. He had touched her, seen her, tasted her... now he had to have her.

She was whimpering and begging for him and he was ready to give her what she wanted. He inhaled once more, taking her scent into his body and then pulled her down to his level.

Spock kissed Autumn deeply and her thoughts turned to mush. Heat consumed her as she was lowered onto her back. The floor of the shuttle was cold, but it felt fantastic against her fevered skin. Looking up at Spock, Autumn lost her breath. He was panting, his hair mussed and his cheeks flushed. He almost looked like a different man; his face was tense, mouth set in a harsh line and brow furrowed in concentration and need. He was no longer the First Officer of Starfleet's flagship, he was a man overcome with the need to mate.

His eyes burned black and his breathing was shallow. Sweat gleamed off his flesh and his cock throbbed gently with each beat of his heart. Spock placed his hands at the base of Autumn's back and lifted her up slightly. He nipped her on the lips once, twice before he placed his shaft at her entrance.

"I am going to fuck you now, Autumn. Is that what you want?" The words were harsh and ones that he would have never spoken to a Vulcan woman, to any other woman for that matter. Only Autumn, only she could set him so ablaze that he would speak in such a vulgar manner, making something so beautiful into something so primal, so carnal.

She wanted to laugh at his formal tone, always so articulate, but all that came out was a small, keening sound. His words were not formal, but rather brutal and sexy and they turned her on even more.

"Is that consent?"

Consent? She would have given him consent their very first meeting. She had wanted this forever and she knew she had made it very clear to him. There was little doubt about what she wanted. "Yes, please, Spock, fuck me!" she begged and writhed against him. He was so close, she could feel the tip of him sliding against her pussy. She knew he'd be weeping precum and she longed to taste him again.

Waiting not a second longer, Spock dove into her body with a hard, sure stroke, her wetness easing his passage and causing them both to shudder. Spock took a single heartbeat to savor his victory before he began to move.

At his entry, Autumn gasped and forgot to breathe. She wrapped her legs around Spock's lean hips and held on. Clearly, he was setting the pace of their love making session. His strokes were hard and deep, sure. There was no gentleness in him, or in his actions. Each movement had a purpose, each thrust took them both closer to completion.

Somewhere in the back of Spock's mind, he knew he was being too rough with her. He had always wanted their first time together to be something special, but he had waited too long. He felt like an animal rutting; still, he could not stop his body from pounding into hers. He needed to cum. He had to cum. Had to mate. Procreate. Sex. Possess and demand. Own!

He shifted and heard Autumn cry out from the new sensation. Slipping in deeper, he claimed her fully.

Ancient words filled his mind and spilled from his mouth, "Autumn, finally touching, first time and for all time. You are mine, my mate, lover and friend. My wife."

Awareness blossomed and Autumn knew that what Spock was saying would complete the Pon Farr ritual. She looked up at him and saw the depth of his feelings in his eyes. His body might be borderline brutal, but the look on his face reflected his love. With a small smile, Autumn repeated the words back to him, meaning every single one.

"Spock, finally touching, first time and for all time. You are mine, my mate, lover and friend. My husband."

With a triumphant cry, Spock buried his face in her neck and whispered that he loved her. There was no holding back this time, no trying to make it last any longer. His body would not allow it. He only hoped that Autumn was as close as he. On a breathless moan, he came.

The pulsing of Spock's body spurred her own climax and Autumn clung to him as everything fell away but Spock.

Their bodies and legs entwined, they breathed, trying to calm their racing hearts. Spock felt himself tremble in Autumn's arms. He was never one to show weakness, but with this one woman, his wife, he allowed himself.

Autumn stroked Spock's cheek and traced the line of his eyebrow. His body appeared so human, except his ears and brows. It was what set him apart from the rest, what made him so special and beautiful to her.

There was no one like Spock anywhere in the universe. Their eyes locked and she whispered, "I love you."

Spock didn't respond, not with words. They just didn't seem to be enough to cover the depth of his feelings. He was so thankful that he had not completed the ritual that would have purged all emotion from him. He wanted to feel, needed to feel to remind him of what he was. He was half human and his wife was fully human. Their children, should they be blessed with any, would be only a quarter Vulcan.

Spock knew he should feel guilt about that due to the fact that his race was now endangered from the genocide that Nero committed against Vulcan, but he couldn't bring himself to. Autumn loved him and he loved her. Nothing else mattered, no one else mattered. _A selfish Vulcan_, Spock thought in amazement. His mother would be proud that he allowed this one thing only for himself.

In one swift move, Spock scooped Autumn up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently before he stood up straight and formal. "This is where we should have made love, not on the floor. I am sorry that I took you like an animal. Can you forgive my lack of control?" His voice was rough with regret. How could he have acted the way he had? Pon Farr was no excuse. Autumn deserved better from him. She deserved to be loved and cherished, not thrown to the ground and accosted.

Autumn almost laughed but she could tell he was serious, dead serious. His eyes reflected his shame and that just made her fall for him that much more. "Spock, there is nothing to forgive. I will take you anyway, anytime. I like that you lost control, it shows me how much you wanted me. It lets me know I'm not alone in my need." Autumn giggled and pulled him down to lay beside her, "Do you know how many times I've fantasized about walking over to your station on the bridge and crawling on to your lap and begging you to take me? And when you and Kirk got in that fight, I thought I was going to cum. I think I would have, if my heart hadn't been breaking for you."

Spock raised a brow and shook his head. Humans were so illogical. Why would a fight turn someone on so much? During Pon Farr, a fight had the opposite effect on him, he just could not comprehend how violence could be so erotic. Of course, he _had_ fantasized about slamming Autumn against the hull wall as he thrust into her over and over again. Maybe he was not so different after all? Would sex rule him now like it did the Captain Would he be able to keep his focus and perform his duties properly now that he knew exactly what it felt like to be inside of Autumn?

Spock blinked when he felt Autumn's hand on his forehead. There you go, getting all serious on me again!" she said with a small smile, "What's the matter, Spock? Do you have regrets?"

Spock shook his head, "If I have any regrets, Autumn, it is that I waited so long to claim you. I am sorry for all of our lost time together."

"There isn't that much lost time. We're still young, we have our whole lives," Autumn whispered as she kissed his lips. She gasped as Spock grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

Smiling, she ground herself against him. He was hard once again, but the burning look in his eyes is what made her catch her breath.

"Know this, Autumn, if you die before me, which is highly likely being I will out live just about everyone on our ship, I will not take another wife. You will be my one and only."

Autumn's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. The thought of Spock alone and grieving for her was painful, but thinking of him being with another woman was crippling.

She didn't know what to say to that, had no words to express how much his words meant to her, so instead, she showed him.


	5. Killing Me Softly

**5 Killing me Softly**  
_**Special thanks to Bitten for help and beta**_  
_**Warning: Strong sexual content and language.**_

* * *

Autumn opened herself up to him and whimpered when Spock slid deep. They kissed, a slow tango of tongues. Hands roamed, grasped and held. She arched and he pressed closer.

Needing more, craving total unity, Spock reached his hand up and pressed his sensitive fingers to Autumn's cheek and temple. He opened his mind and let go. He allowed all of his love and everything that he was to flow into his wife.

Stunned by the sudden influx of emotions, Autumn gasped and wept. Spock was showing her his soul, his very core. He was beautiful, his love so pure and true. How could she ever repay him such a gift?

Pressing her hand against his, she came with her eyes locked on his. A long, slow, hard release that made her lightheaded. Spock followed closely behind but he didn't stop. He kept moving, gently, in and out. Driving Autumn half mad with it.

He began to whisper, Autumn couldn't understand the words, but they were beautiful. Vulcan words that inflamed them both. She writhed and begged for more. The soft, gentle side of Spock was almost too much. He was killing her softly and just when she was sure she couldn't take anymore, he changed.

His hand fell away and hands gripped tight. Spock pulled out and flipped her over on to her knees so fast it left her breathless and dizzy. He slammed back into her roughly and Autumn cried out in shock and pleasure.

Spock growled behind her and completely covered her with his body. He pumped in and out of her, desperate now. It didn't matter that they had both come many times, this time was different.

Hard and brutal. Primal. This was a Vulcan rutting. Intense sex, violent. Lines blurred, logic dissolved completely, thoughts non-existent.

Vows had been exchanged, words of love and tender caresses, but now it was all about mating. In and out, in and out, in, out, in....no thought, just instinct.

Slowly, Spock's blood cooled and his mind filled, once again, with his comforting logic. With one last thrust, his body emptied and he was sated.

Spock stopped and rested his head against Autumn's back for moment, trying to catch his breath. He trembled from exertion. Time was lost to him, how long had he been pounding in to Autumn's tender body? He did not know.

He withdrew and they both groaned in pain. If he was sore, he could not imagine how she felt.

With his remaining strength, he moved her and laid her down on her back gently.

"I am sorry, Autumn. I had no idea what would happen, how it would end."

Autumn just smiled and nodded weakly, "It's over?" she whispered in question. She loved Spock, loved him inside of her, but she hurt and was so very tired. And hungry. But she was just too tried to want to eat. Her stomach rumbled and Spock started to get up to get them some food. "No, not yet. I need to rest, so tired..."

"We need food to build our strength back up."

"Please, just sleep with me, food later..."

The words fell from her lips as she drifted off to sleep. Spock smiled slightly and thought they had 'slept' together. That was the way a lot of humans spoke of sex, but they had done everything he could imagine _but_ sleep. Sighing contently, he wrapped his body around hers, covered them with a blanket and he too, slept.

Gnawing stomach pain woke them and when they looked at each other, they laughed. Autumn giggled at Spock's hair and he chuckled at their serious need of cleansing.

"Oh, God, I feel like I'm coming off a bender with Uhura. Man, can that woman drink!"

"So, making love to me leaves you with a headache and sour stomach in the morning, flattering," Spock said dryly.

Autumn just rolled her eyes and grinned, "Welcome back."

Spock cocked his brow, "It _is_ good to be back, but I really would like to shower and perhaps eat some food."

"You don't want to ravish me anymore?" Autumn joked.

"Currently, no." Spock watched as her face changed ever so slightly with hurt. Human women, he would never really understand them, but he had a lifetime to learn. Running his finger along Autumn's jaw line, he said, "I do not think that either of us is any shape at the moment. Know this, my wife, I will ravish you often and completely."

"But the Pon Farr?"

"Is not the only time we are intimate. It is the only time we _need_ to be. I have been struggling to keep my hands off of you for months and believe me, it had nothing to do with Pon Farr."

Felling her heart flutter all over again, Autumn sighed. Being with Spock was pure bliss. She was so very happy she could burst. It wasn't about the sex or making love. It was about him. His eyes, his scent, his voice. He was fascinating to her; the most intelligent man she'd ever met. She knew she could share a lifetime with him and it still not be enough. She'd still want to learn all he knew, still have questions to ask him and long to know his opinions.

A slight tinge of sadness hit her thinking how much longer he would live. She would one day die and he would go on, alone once more. How could he put himself out there like that? She'd seen his face after his mother died, the hurt and pain. Would he be able to stand losing his mate? He was half human after all and deeply emotional.

Pushing away her morbid thoughts, she smiled at him, "Are you happy?"

He paused for a moment, trying to really understand the question, its meaning. Happy. A simple word but an illogical one. An emotional one, but one that was very hard for him to understand. Happy? He knew that he couldn't imagine life without Autumn. Knew he had waited too long, even the few months that he lost with her would haunt him the rest of his days. He had and would continue to treasure ever second of time he spent with her. He would worry about his regrets later, the thoughts were not pleasing. Oh but when he looked at her, he felt light, connected and loved. "Happy is not a Vulcan word, but yes, I believe that I am."

Autumn smiled at him, "I'm happy too. You make me happy." Autumn ran her hand over Spock's chest and then placed it low on his right side. She could feel his heart beat, strong, steady and fast. So much faster than hers. He seamed so normal, so human, but he wasn't. There were so many subtle things that betrayed his mixed race but you could only see them up close. With each touch, each minute, she learned more and more about him. This was only the beginning.

Unaware of her musings, Spock's mind was on solving their immediate issues. Food and cleansing. "Good, it is settled then. Shower, I will get us some food."

She watched as Spock got out of bed and bit her lip. Wow, who know he had such a nice ass. Long, almost lanky, but his muscles rippled and flowed like silk under his skin. So sexy and unaware of it. When he bent down to pick up his pants and she couldn't help herself, "I like the way you are dressed now."

Spock frowned and her, clearly puzzled by the statement. "I am not wearing any clothing."

Grinning, Autumn nodded gleefully, "I know. Keep it that way."

Still unsure why she would want him to walk around naked, all he could come back with was, "But it is unsanitary."

Crawling to the edge of the bed, she looked up at him and licked her lips, "Was it unsanitary when I had your cock in my mouth?" She saw him twitch, a spark of life trying to jump back into said organ. It was Autumn's turn to raise her brow and lower her gaze when he didn't reply.

Her voice went husky and her core wet. She didn't know how she could want him again so soon, but she did, "I like you naked, Spock. I like looking at your body, being able to touch you at will. Taste you."

Unable to stop his body's reaction to her words, he growled and dropped his pants back to the floor. Yanking her off the bed and into his arms Spock crushed his lips against hers. Before she knew what was happening, she was against the cool hull wall and he was inside of her once again.

"It burns." He muttered against her neck, almost whimpered. He was tired, drained from the night before but the way she looked at him reignighted the fire that burned for her.

"Yeah, but it feels sooo good when you're inside me." Her heart pounded and she said his name. When he looked at her she kissed him softly but fully. "It's like the first time all over again. This is you, Spock, not the Pon Farr.... you."

Vowing to never make the same mistakes as his father, Spock held her gaze and said, "I love you, Autumn."

Autumn smiled, "And I love you, Mr Spock. Now, yeah, umm, oh... lets move this to the shower. Can you do that, big boy?"

Spock did not answer her, just just did as she commanded and took them both in to the small shower stall and turned on the hot water. It helped ease some of the discomfort both of them were feeling and he got to drink from her skin; he found that he really enjoyed that.

Once they finally got around to eating, Autumn looked at the food before her and sighed, "Is it going to bother you that I like meat? Milk and cheese?" The thought of living off rabbit for didn't really appeal to her too much. She'd do it, for him, but she wouldn't like it.

"Why would it?" Muttered, adding a few more pieces of fruit to his plate. He would have to make sure he thanked Kirk and McCoy for the food. He knew that they were the ones behind the fresh and not freeze dried fruit.

"Because we're going to be living together."

Spock eyes snapped to hers and stopped chewing for a moment before he swallowed hard. Autumn had to laugh at that. "Forgot about that didn't you?" At the look in his face, she howled with laughter. She should be offended that he seemed horrified by the thought but she wasn't. This was Spock, so controlled. Someone coming in to his quarters, touching and sharing his things had to be hard on him.

Autumn shrugged, "I guess you could move in with me, but your place is larger. I really don't think we'll be able to fit comfortably at mine once the kids come."

"Kids?" _Did my voice just crack_, Spock wondered.

Another fit of giggles, "Yeah, little Spocks and Autumns. Wonder if they'd have red hair? Could you see a little Vucan with red hair?"

After a moment, he relaxed and tried to imagine it. "We all have black hair, or some have dark brown. A blue eyed, red haired Vulcan, the Elders will weep."

"Wait until they hear you married a human after everything that has happened the last few months." Suddenly unsure, "What do you think your father will say?"

"I do not know. It does not matter. He once told me that he married my mother because he loved her. I married you because I love you. How could he want any less for me?"

"We'll dilute your bloodline farther."

"Perhaps Spock Prime can sire a few children?"

Autumn's Jaw dropped and she shook her head in denial. "How can you say that? He is you, you're him?"

"Technically,but not entirely accurate. He is what I would have been, not what I am."

"And that makes it ok for him to go out and impregnate women? The children will be as much yours as his."

"The paradox of two of the same beings is mind boggling, even to me. I do not know how I would feel about it or how it would effect me. Would it change things, the universe? What if I never knew? What if he already has children, what if they perished along with Vulcan?"

"Spock?"

"What? The logical thing would be to increase the number of Vulcans."

"And you mated with a human."

"I had planned on resigning my commission, but he encouraged to follow my heart."

Autumn smiled, "I think I like the older you."

"Yes, I believe you would."

"Will I get to meet him?"

"I am sure, in time, you will make each other's acquaintance."

"Is he as sexy as you? Because if he is, I'm not sure how I will be able to handle two of you side by side."

Spock stopped and looked at her earnestly, "You are _my_ wife, not his."

Autumn's stomach did a slow, happy roll and she leaned over and kissed him. He tasted of pineapple. _Yummy_, she thought as she pulled back and licked her lips.

Looking back down at her own plate, Autumn sighed and ate a grape. She longed for steak to give her some iron in her blood. She needed energy. "I know it's going to be an adjustment for both of us. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was thinking you were dumping me, the next you're fucking me six ways to Sunday and we're married."

Brow quirk.

"Yeah, I know... not the talk of a lady but can you come up with a better way to explain what we did here?" She waited...

Spock thought about it and decided that he could not. "No, that about sums it up."

"Thought so. It'll take time, but we have that now. People will talk, wonder and gossip. You'll get criticized for stepping out of your race and people will watch my every move, sure that I'm pregnant and that's why this happened so quickly. Frankly, I don't care what they think or say but I hope it does not effect you professionally. Personally, I got you and that's all that matters. If I must resign, I will."

Spock just listened to her and watched. He enjoyed her company and for the first time ever, he could truly relax with her, with anyone. She didn't question him, didn't make him feel like less of a man because of his mixed blood.  
_  
Her cheeks are flushed_, he thought, _and her eyes are sparkling with excitement and challenge. So beautiful. This is my wife, my family. _

"We will work it out. I am sure that your possessions are in my quarters as we speak. Jim is thoughtful like that. As much as it pains me to admit it, he is a good friend, though quite pompous at times."

Laughing Autumn shook her head, "You can be a little over confident at times also, Spock."

"I am not over confident, I am sure, there is quite a difference."

"Riiighttt."

"There is!"

"What ever you say, Commander. Still, it'll save us from having to move all of my things. Though it's kind of uncomfortable thinking about someone going through all my stuff."

"I am sure Uhura was involved and you know how she is. She would never let someone violate your privacy, or mine. Perhaps even the new Non-Human Specialist Lea Archer. Kirk is trying to find new ways to sweet talk her. It it pathetic really."

"I think she's sweet. All to ladies are so jealous because Jim can't keep his eyes off of her. She's just trying to fit in and not draw undue attention to herself. And people do all kinds of crazy things for love, like Pon Farr."

Spock's eyes smoldered when he looked at her and his voice dropped deeper, "You enjoyed that."

Autumn laughed, "You bet that sweet little ass of yours I did. And you say that happens every seven years? Even after you're mated, married?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic! Though, next time, lets skip the hissy fits, not really you style."

Hissy fits? Pms'ing? What was he going to do with her? "Agreed"


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6****  
****Epilogue **

**Thanks to Bitten for her help in writing and finishing this. Wouldn't have been able to do this w/o you. **

**Warning: Language**

**Disclaimer. I DO NOT own Spock, which is really too bad. I make no money from using him or anything from the Star Trek universe. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**FG**

**

* * *

**

"Spock, what are we doing?" Autumn asked, as she put the finishing touches on her make up.

Spock, unfazed by nerves answered calmly. "I believe we are about to exchange human wedding vows."

"Yeah, I know that, but why?"

Spock raised his brow, "Why? To be married, of course."

"But we already are married," Autumn said with a shaky sigh.

"In Vulcan tradition, yes, but Vulcan is no more. We must evolve, besides, I want no doubt that you are mine, no matter what planet we are on. If a federated Starfleet captain marries us, it is binding everywhere."

"I still think it's overkill." In reality, she'd marry Spock over and over again. She was just anxious, she had reason to be.

Spock turned and looked at Autumn. She was breathtaking. Her wedding dress had no embellishments, just plain, light blue silk, soft as a cloud. The bodice hugged her tightly around her breasts but hung loose to the floor. Small straps held it up and it was all Spock could do to keep from walking over to her and snapping those tiny strings of satin and feast. "I believe that you are nervous."

Autumn scoffed, "I am not." God, he knew her too well.

"Yes, you are." Spock held out his hand to her, waiting for her to come to him, "Why? We are already bound."

Autumn sighed, "I don't know?" She flopped down in the chair beside him, so un-lady-like. He loved her more for it. "Because your father is going to be there, and the Elders. And Scotty and Bones, Kirk and Uhura."

"They are our friends."

"Again, I know. Damn it, now is not the time to be logical." He was always so logical. It made her want to scream sometimes. Why couldn't he be as big of a mess as she was?

"Now is the perfect time. You are acting quite human and illogical."

"What does that mean?" she snapped.

"That I believe that you are trying to pick a fight with me, why? Are you not happy?" Spock kept his voice level and calm, but even he picked up on the slight tinge of hurt. The small cracking of it.

That did it for her, she started to cry. Sob actually. Spock sat stiffly as she rested her head against him.

It hurt, having her cry. It hurt even more to think that he was the reason. Did she not want him any longer? Had he done something wrong? Being a husband was new and very challenging. Spock tried as best as he could to show her how he felt, but emotions were difficult for him. Her weeping was almost too much to bear. "Are you sorry that you Pon Farred with me?"

For that query, he earned a punch.

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"No it is not a yes?"

"No it's a no. No I'm not sorry that we mated. Oh, _God_, mated. We _mated_ Spock. MATED. Do you understand what that means?"

"Apparently not because I do not understand why you are crying. If I did something to..."

"NO! Stop it. Shit, how much more can I fuck this up?" Autumn asked, jumping up and scowling at herself in the mirror. Her make up was ruined. She'd have to start again. She grabbed up a few tissues and tried to repair the damage.

Spock cleared his throat, he didn't really care for that kind of language and she shot him a look.

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Spock. This is all your fault!"

Spock stood and watched her intently. "Naturally, I am a male," he agreed calmly and that earned in a finger poke to the chest.

"Did Kirk tell you to say that? Or was it Bones. I'm gonna kill him."

"Who? The Doctor?"

"Yes, and Kirk too?"

"After he marries us, I hope."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Autumn sighed, "Oh, for the love of... Spock."

"Yes, Autumn."

"How can you be so calm," she whined.

"Because you are not."

"And do you know WHY?" she asked him, almost hysterical now.

"No, I do not believe that I do." Calm as ever, on the outside. Inside, he was becoming nervous. Spock had never seem Autumn act so out of sorts.

"Because, you idiot, I'm pregnant!"

**The End! **


End file.
